The Chibi Visitor
by ThatBoxThere
Summary: England gets a week off from work and decides to spend it with America, but their vacation doesn't go as planned when a certain someone shows up on the doorstep. Light UsUk.
1. Day 1 and a half

After an entire month of almost purely work, including sleeping, England deserved his week off. He decided that he should probably go visit America, maybe criticize him on some new invention, unconsciously insult him, maybe the few 'accidentally almost send America to the ER with his cooking' here and there, as per usual.

So England called America a few days in advance, by few I mean one single day, and told him his idea. Obviously, America would accept this, so the plan was for America to pick up England from the airport in New York and drive all the way to America's house in the countryside. England liked trees.

So that happened.

"I can't believe that airhostess actually _tried_ to flirt with me! You would think she was French!" were some of the first words England said to America once he was out of the airport.

"Hey, what do ya want me to say? It's not like I wouldn't do the same thing!" America replied.

And with that comment, England had blushed and had become quiet until entering the car.

"So the plan is that we are going to spend the night in your apartment here in New York, then tomorrow go out for a 'road trip', correct?" England inquired. The drive from New York to America's forest home was so long that he had to take half a day to get there, and the sun was already setting.

"Yep! So buckle up! Apartment, here we come!" America said, with his usual enthusiasm.

The car drive from the airport to the apartment wasn't too long. The majority of the time, the radio was on and England kept complaining about how new artists were ruining the music industry as we speak. Our in _our_ case, read.

By the time they arrived at the apartment, took all the bags in, and England had gotten used to the spacing, it was around 10PM and America was playing video games while England was trying to sleep.

"Could you _please _keep it down? You know you should also be sleeping, you _are_ going to be the one driving tomorrow!" England yelled from the guest bedroom. It was an apartment, but hey, it was a classy apartment.

"Huh! What did you say? Can't hear you!" America shouted over the sounds of the video game.

At that point England just snapped, he got out of the bed and walked over to where America was sitting and grabbed him by the collar.

"Could you please _shut it_? Am I going to have to make sure you go to sleep before I do?" England said, a little too furiously for America's liking.

"Hey, if you wanted me to turn down the game, you could 'a just told me! You don't have to get over here and… Aww man! You made me lose to the last boss in the game!" America complained. He just never seemed to pay attention.

England was slight dumbfound at how distracted America could be. But for the most part he was furious at the git. He let go of America's collar and walked over to the socket. America was too absorbed to figure out what he was doing. Then England grabbed hold of the base of the extension cord that connected directly into the wall socket, and ripped it out.

The TV shut off and so did all of America's other gadgets that were connected by that extension. By that time, America had realized what England was doing, so he had put down the controller and tried moving over to England to stop him, but, obviously, he was too late.

"Now I need to make sure you don't turn the bloody system back on," England said, mostly to himself, but America heard him anyways.

"… Jerk. I was about to beat the game…" America muttered.

"I got it! You're going to sleep with me like you used to do as a little child!" England said, the smile on his face probably only from remembering the old days.

And at that sentence, America smirked.

"So did you plan this, only so you could sleep with me? I see _somebody's_ desperate," he said jokingly, completely ignoring the 'like you used to do as a little child!' part.

England looked over what he had said, and could see where America got his response. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY YOU GIT!" and smacked him over the head.

"Alright! Alright! C'mon let's go!" America said and grabbed England's wrist and dragged him over to the guest bedroom.

England and America climbed into the bed, America didn't bother to change clothes, he just put his glasses on the nightstand. America quickly warmed up to sleeping in the same bed as England, even so much as to go as far as putting his arm around him and holding closer. England, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to comply with America's actions. After a few moments in this position, America broke the cold night air silence.

"Bet you're going to fall asleep before me, like before."

England didn't have the energy left in him to argue, and America was right anyways. He just mumbled something that sounded like 'Can't beat the old days', and somehow America managed to hear him perfectly.

America just accepted it and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His thoughts drifted back when England used to rock him to sleep. That combined with the sound of England breathing slowly (due to sleeping) lulled him to sleep.

* * *

England was the one who woke up first. He set his phone alarm to about 6 in the morning, and that's exactly when he woke up. His first challenge was detangling himself from America, which wasn't the easiest thing in the world, considering America's strength.

Then he showered and changed into some suitable clothes. Just as he finished brushing his teeth, he heard a knock on the door. England glanced at the digital clock America had on the entertainment center. 6:48. England knew sometimes the post man would ask for signatures on a package, but America had a PO Box at the post office.

England walked over to the door and hesitantly opened it. Let's just say _nothing_ could have prepared England for what he saw.

It was a little kid with all too familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. Look-wise he couldn't have been more than 5 years old. But England knew better.

"H-hello. I um… I need a place to stay, could you please help," said Little America.

The Brit invited the newcomer in without a hesitation. He closed the door silently behind him. All while never taking his eyes off the child.

England guided Little America to the couch and sat down with him. Little America looked like he was trying to look at everything all at once. Little America attention kept darting for one thing to another, taking in his surroundings. After a short while, England said;

"Hello, I'm… Arthur. Do you know why you're here?"

Little America's attention quickly turned to 'Arthur', "Well my big brother told me that if I see a shooting star, I should make a wish, and then it would come true! So I saw a shooting star, and I wished I could see the future, and then I fell asleep and I woke up in front of your door! So this is the future?"

Arthur was fascinated by Little America's story and took a few moments to respond, he was busy comprehending what he had just heard. "Yes, um… This is the future. Oh and, if you don't mind, who is your big brother?"

"Oh, he told me not to tell anyone outside of our kind, but we are actually nations! Countries and colonies! I'm a colony. I'm America! You know, you remind me of my big brother! His name is England!"

And with those words, Arthur began to feel light-headed. He blankly stared at the wall, while Little America was worried he had done something wrong, but only for a moment. The only thing that snapped him out of his trance was the sound of footsteps. Arthur turned to look where the sound was coming from, behind the couch Little America and Arthur were sitting on. It was America.

"Hey, is breakfast ready?" America asked, then paused for a second, "On second thought, I'll make breakfast."

America hadn't seen his younger self yet, but the latter was about to change that.

"Who's that, Arthur?" Little America said, pointed to America.

Big America took his head out of the fridge and looked at Little America.

"Huh? Oh I'm…" Big America said, only to be cut off by Arthur.

"This is Alfred! He... He owns the apartment, I'm living with him for a week," England interrupted.

Ame… _Alfred_, gave England a 'Wait, what?' look and said, "Hey, um… _Arthur,_ we need to talk". The he grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged his into the far bathroom, away from where Little America could hear them.

"So, _Arthur, _who's the kid?" America asked once the door was locked.

"Well… ehm… he's… He's you from the past," England replied.

America took a moment. "What?"

* * *

**So I was bored and I wanted to write and this was born. Tell me if you like it or hate it, reviews are appreciated. Also, I'm sorry for any confusion between the name changes, but since there are 2 America's... One of them had to be renamed. If you have any idea for what I should call Chibi!America in 1 word for the future of this story, please tell me. Thanks!**


	2. Day 2

**Note: America = Little America**

** Alfred = Current America**

** Arthur = Current England**

** England = Past England**

* * *

"Well… ehm… he's… He's you from the past," Arthur replied.

Alfred took a moment. "What?"

"Yes, he is you from the past," Arthur said.

Alfred thought about it for a while, then said, "Sure! I can buy that!", and started walking to the door.

"Wait, what do you _mean, _you can buy this?" Arthur asked, blocking the rest of the way, seriously confused. Wasn't this meant to be a moment of questions? Of interrogation?

"This happens in the movies, people come from the past and see the future and meet their future self! If it can happen to people in the movies, why can't it happen to us?" Alfred replied casually, gently pushing the Englishman out of the way.

All Arthur could do was stare open-mouthed at the now leaving- the-bathroom-Alfred. In his mind. He wasn't about to do that in real life.

Alfred walked down the corridor and over to America, who got up and opened the fridge. He was fascinated at how the inside of the fridge was colder than the rest of the room. When America finally noticed Alfred coming into the kitchen, he started up a conversation.

"Hello! You're Alfred? Are you a friend of Arthur's?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah, we're really good friends!" Alfred replied.

"Hey since this is the future, do you know what happens to all the countries?" America asked.

" Of course!" Alfred smiled back, making America smile as well.

"Well do you know what happens to America?" America asked, his eyes wide.

"Ha ha ha! Well, he becomes really big and really strong and really awesome!" Alfred said back, grinning back his biggest.

"What does awesome mean?"

"It means, really, really good! Even better than really, really good!"

"Oh cool! And what happens to England?" America asked, somewhat more seriously.

"Him? Oh he's this small island and they have a lot of rain, but he does his have his ups…" Alfred said," Oh, and do you think you could remember this? When you have to leave, give it to him lightly, he took it really badly…" Alfred continued, talking about how he announced the Revolution.

Obviously America had absolutely NO idea what Alfred was talking about, but he felt it was important and tried his best to remember it anyways.

Then Arthur walked into the living room. And at that exactly moment Alfred stomach growled the loudest it had for the past month. Which meant really loud. Like, car alarm loud.

Anyways, Arthur heard it and took that as a sign that he was meant to make breakfast. Well, really it was more of brunch at this point, which was 10:28, by the way.

Alfred went sit down on the couch and didn't notice Arthur making his way to the stove top. Alfred and America had a little talk on the couch about random stuff from the past (in America's case, the present) and compared them with things from the present (again, in America's case, the future).

They talked about transportation, entertainment… etc. Then after a while, they heard plated moving around and so their attention was drawn to what Arthur was doing. Well, Alfred knew Arthur well enough to know what he was doing due to the small amount of smoke leaking from the oven. He was cooking.

"What's Arthur doing?" America asked, pointing to the oven.

"He's… he's cooking again," Alfred replied.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, my cooking is so much better than yours," Arthur said, over hearing their conversation.

"What are you cooking?" America asked, realizing he was hungry too.

"Scones, it's an English dish," Arthur explained, he

"English food? Can I have some?" America inquired. Since England was only around for around a week at a time, so he never really got a lot of his food and wanted to try some again.

"Of course!" Arthur said, happy to hear somebody _wanting_ his food again. "How about you, Alfred?"

"Uhh… I'm gonna fry myself some bacon…" Alfred said, walking towards the freezer, avoiding the semi-burnt scones that were coming out of the oven.

Arthur got America to sit down at the table and served him a plate of scones, which America ate happily. Which in turn, made Arthur happy as well.

While Alfred was making himself some bacon, he watched America and Arthur laughing and was reminded of those rare times when he was a kid and England cooked for him. Well, that would make sense since that _is_ him laughing with Arthur, just from the past.

Alfred sat down with Arthur and America at the table and ate in silence for once. He was busy watching them and getting more nostalgic by the minute.

When all the food on the table was gone, it was around 11:00AM. Just then, Alfred asked a question that changed the mood of the kitchen.

"So are we going to the house out in the woods or not?"

Arthur looked at Alfred for a little bit. Then his expression changed slightly, into one that kind of looked like confusion mixed with realization and maybe a dash of annoyance due to Alfred interrupting his time with America. But soon enough, that all turned into panic.

"Oh yes! I completely forgot about that! If we are going to make it to your other house by 5 like we planned, you had better get ready before 12, what time is it now? 11:12? Go! Go! Get in the shower! You smell like a pig!" Arthur exclaimed, running around the kitchen, trying to push Alfred, but to no avail.

"Hey, dude? What if we just move it to tomorrow? It's not like the house it just gonna disappear, right?" Alfred said, shrugging.

"Where are you guys going? Can I come along?" America asked.

" 'Couse! We ain't gonna leave you behind!" Alfred reassured America.

"Yay! When are we going?" America asked, excited.

"That seems to be what we're deciding right now. I suppose we _could_ go tomorrow, since today is already too late," Arthur answered.

So they agreed that tomorrow they would leave at 12 and probably arrive at 5.

~~~~~Time Skip to 3:00PM~~~~~

"Hey, Alfred?" America asked to the man watching TV on the couch.

"Hm? Yeah?" Alfred said as he picked up the child and sat him on the couch.

"What's on the outside of this house? Because the entire world can't be like this, right?" America inquired.

"Well I can show you if you want!" Alfred suggested.

"Really? Then come on! Let's go! Let's go!" America said, getting excited.

"Alright, I'll go get ready and I'll tell Eng… Arthur," Alfred said, getting off the couch.

"Oh! Can he come with?" America said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Sure! Lemme go tell him!" Alfred said as he ran towards the guest room.

Arthur was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Upon closer inspection, it was a copy of Alfred's 'The Lightning Thief', by Rick Riordan, no copyright intended. Arthur heard Alfred come in.

"I didn't know you read," Arthur said as he put the book down," Nor did I know your country could produce half-decent books."

"Eh, what can I say? Sometimes my country can be awesome enough to even get complimented by you," Alfred started, "Anyways! Me and Little America are going out into the city, and he asked that you come along! So you have no choice. Come on!"

Alfred got Arthur off of the bed and put on their shoes. America was didn't have any shoes, so Alfred offered to carry him. Honestly it was more of a piggy back ride, but on the shoulders.

When they walked out the door, America was fascinated at how many doors there where, he was even more amazed when they went into the elevator. How when the doors closed, then opened again, it would be a different place.

When they went into the outside world, America was overwhelmed by all the tall buildings. He almost fell off of Alfred if it wasn't for Arthur's quick reactions to put him back in his place.

They walked around the city for a little bit and America just kept staring at all the different buildings and signs. When they walked in a store, he was staring at the different things for sale, their bright colors. Whenever he asked questions, Alfred would always answer, this was his turf after all.

The trio walked around the city for a little bit, then came to a stop at a small café to have a rest. Alfred had coffee, as he usually did. The café didn't have tea, much to Arthur's despair, but he settled with some carrot cake instead. America got a glass of orange juice and a slice of chocolate cake.

During this, one of their memorable conversations was:

"Thanks for taking me around the city, guys! It was really neat!" America said as he took a sip out of his glass, with Arthur's help, though he didn't need it.

"We're not done yet! If you're gonna stay with us, we need some supplies!" Alfred informed.

"Supplies?" America asked.

"What he means is, you might need some more clothes or some shoes. You can't just wear the same white robe all the time, and you will need some shoes," Arthur explained in more detail.

America agreed and took another bite of his cake.

"I love this city! When I grow up, I want my nation to be just like this one!" America said with vigor.

Arthur and Alfred shared a quick knowing glance at each other.

"If you want it done, they why not? You can accomplish anything!" America exclaimed.

They had another quick conversation, paid the bill and went shopping for some clothes for America. They picked out some other colored robes for him as well as a pair of black shoes that he could wear. America was staring at all the different colors of clothes and light with awe. He in his own world and only snapped out of it when Arthur lured him away with bribes of more of his cooking.

After a long day of shopping, they went home and the sun was setting.

"That was so much fun! Can we do that again? Please?" America pleaded as soon as the door was closed.

"Well, we would have to delay the trip again, but I suppose we could do it for you," Arthur said, going down to America's level and ruffling his hair.

"Yay! Now… About those scones, can we have them for dinner?"

And so that happened. Alfred forced himself to eat Arthur's scone, to please America. Which he could do surprisingly easily.

Then when the sun set, Alfred took America to look at the skyline of the city. America gasped at all the lights in contrast with the darkness of the sky. But soon those gasps turned into yawns. America was tired. And it was fitting, it being around 9.

Arthur changed him into one of his new robes and lay him down in the guest room bed. Then Arthur went to meet up with Alfred who was still looking at the skyline.

"So now you know what you were like when you were a child," Arthur said, leaning against Alfred.

"I can't say I don't like him," Alfred said with a smile and turned to Arthur.

"I… I'm sorry for not always being there when you were growing up… It's just I…" Arthur began.

"No problem! Besides, you're here _now_," Alfred said and kissed Arthur.

When they pulled away, Arthur yawned, which in turn made Alfred yawn. They decided they should go to bed. Arthur changed into PJ while Alfred just changed into softer clothes.

They both went to the guest bedroom and lay down on opposite sides of the bed. Arthur slept on the left of America, Alfred on the right. Their arms were stretched out and crossed over on top of America's chest.

"N'ight," America said softly.

"Good night to you too," Arthur whispered.

* * *

**So what do you guys think should happen in the later chapters? I would love to hear your ideas! You ideas _ will_ make this story go faster. I currently have a minor case of writers' block. Not enough to stop writing, but enough to make me slow down. As always, reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Day 3 Part 1

**Again, same set up for names as last chapter. Human names for the present characters, country names for the past characters.**

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke up and stretched to the sight of a sleeping Alfred hugging a young America, both of them sleeping peacefully. It couldn't help but make the old Brit smile. He was happy that the past and the present could get along so well.

He walked to the bathroom to take a shower to get ready to leave for later today. Today, he was determined to convince both Alfred and America to go to the other house. As much as he liked the city, he preferred the forest.

Arthur was all ready and dressed by the time it was 7, which was too early for any of the other residents in the house to wake up. Or so Arthur thought.

After a few pages into Arthur's new book, a tried-looking Alfred came in holding a semi-awake America. Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't slight shocked.

"What are you two doing up so early?" He asked.

"Well, yesterday our trip was kinda delayed and so me and little America here decided to wake up early today so that we could take a walk around the city before we leave," Alfred said, maybe or maybe not interrupting his sentence with a yawn here and there.

"Yeah! I like the city, but I don't want to see you sad, Arthur!" America said, filled with childish innocence.

Arthur took in what they said and smiled.

"Well you two had better get ready soon if you want to take a walk around the city!" Arthur smiled.

"Right, can you take care of America while I'm in the shower?" Alfred asked, but Arthur didn't really have enough time to answer as America jumped out of Alfred grip and ran over to Arthur. "I see you got that covered! See ya guys soon!" America said as he went to the bathroom to clean up.

Meanwhile America and Arthur were halving a small conversation about nothing really. They talked about weather, the city, sometimes the current state countries were in. Of course Arthur never really wanted to talk about the virtually worldwide economy collapse was in right now…

"Hey, Arthur?" America asked while Arthur was in the middle of explaining the differences between Presidents and Monarchs.

"Hm? Yes?" Arthur replied.

"How are you and Alfred friends? I mean, it has nothing to do with what we were talking about, but I was just wondering," America asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh… well…" Arthur said as he quickly tried to form a story in his head, he couldn't just _tell_ America who Alfred or he was. He wanted to make this as normal as possible for America.

"Well, I just met him one day, and I guess I was his um… _friend_ for a while, then we grew apart for a little while, then I guess I just saw him again one day and we just… 'clicked'," Arthur replied, possibly basing his story on the _real_ history of himself and Alfred.

"Ohh! That's so cool! If I ever want to meet a best friend, then I want us to just 'click'! That would be so much fun!" America said, filled with that innocence again.

Arthur chuckled and smiled at the response he got from America. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will happen to you someday as well."

Just then America came in, bottom half wrapped while a white towel, hair dripping. Which mean that he was leaving water trails everywhere, and that _normally _meant that Arthur would get mad at him, but he used America to his advantage. And that advantage was that Arthur was always happy now.

"Hey, you guys, the bathroom's free, so if you guys wanna, ya know, clean up?" Alfred suggested.

"Alright, come on, I'll give you a bath, I already cleaned myself up earlier today," Arthur said with a smile. Well, now he always smiled, being around little America, so might as well not put that. Let's just say from here on out, Arthur mostly says things with smiles, unless the situation shouldn't make smiles, and I'll probably notify you anyways.

Anyways, let's continue on without further breaking the fourth wall.

Alfred watched the two walk into the bathroom and the closing door. He remembered beck when England would take a bath with him. Then as he continued to remember his memories from when he was a kid, an interesting thought occurred.

Why didn't he remember any of what was going on right now? That's still the _real_ little America in the bathroom there, right?

'Course it was! It had to be! Arthur knew America well enough to tell if that wasn't America,' Alfred reassured himself in his head. 'I'll probably find out later, or something.'

Alfred began to make himself some breakfast and coffee. Alfred always liked a cup of coffee around him somewhere.

By the time Arthur and America came out of the bathroom, Alfred had already eaten and turned on the TV (which he plugged back in). America hadn't seen the TV on before and ran out and stared at all the different colors on the screen. He was wearing a towel, like one of those sleeve-less dresses.

"Whoa! It's like a small city!" America exclaimed, probably referring to all the lights in the city at night.

"Probably shouldn't get that close up, you're gonna get _these_," Alfred said, pointing to his glasses. Then he remembered who he was talking to, then said, "But, sure! If you wanna watch TV, sure! Go ahead!"

"America, don't listen to him, number one, you really shouldn't stay to close to the screen, and two," Arthur began, a slight scowl on his face, "his English isn't proper, don't say '_wanna_', it's _want to_. It's not '_gonna',_ it's '_going to_'."

"It's easier to say that way! Ya can't blame me for being efficient!" Alfred replied.

"What are you? German?" Arthur shot back.

Arthur and Alfred kept arguing while America just watched. The kept insulting each other with references he didn't really get, so he easily became bored. Without neither Alfred nor Arthur noticing, he slipped away and began to explore some of the rooms of the apartment he didn't see yet.

Then in the middle of one of Alfred's replies, Arthur said, "Hey, Alfred? Where did America go?"

"Huh? Probably went to the bathroom, or something," Alfred said.

"I don't… know…" Arthur said, getting worried and starting to panic.

Alfred sighed and knew what was going to happen. When he was that small, England would always overreact. Once, he fell and scraped his knee outside, so England wouldn't let him outside for half a week.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure he just fine," Alfred said as he got up from the couch and walked over to Arthur.

"Alfred… could you do me a favour…?" Arthur asked.

"Hmm?" Alfred asked back.

"Put on some clothes," Arthur said, gently shoving Alfred away.

"Huh?" Alfred asked looking down. "Oh yeah! Kay, see ya later, babe!" And lightly kissed Arthur on his head before heading off to the guest room to get some of his clothes in the closet there.

Apparently since America wasn't around, Alfred thought it was appropriate to show some affection to Arthur. Arthur didn't object… much. He still hated being called 'babe'.

Alfred walked in his bedroom and put on some clothes, jeans and a blue shirt, and come back out into the living room to see a depressed slump that you would call Arthur on the couch.

"Hey, man, why you so down?" Alfred asked, sitting next to Arthur.

"I just don't… I don't want him to get hurt…" Arthur replied, a little of his depression leaking into his voice.

"Hey, wanna know something?" Alfred asked, leaning a closer to the Arthur.

Arthur gave a little sound in response as he turned around to face Alfred.

"I know he's gonna be alright," Alfred said as he kissed the Brit.

Then who better to come into the living room, than America.

* * *

**I am SO SORRY for updating so late! ;_;**

**My levels of procrastination have been really high lately... And... Ugh. I should stop making excuses. I'll try my best to post the second half of this day sooner!**

**Anyways! A review is always appreciated, so are ideas for where the story could go. I have some writer's block going on in my head...**


	4. Day 3 Part 2

"Hey, wanna know something?" Alfred asked, leaning a closer to the Arthur.

Arthur gave a little sound in response as he turned around to face Alfred.

"I know he's gonna be alright," Alfred said as he kissed the Brit.

Then who better to come into the living room, than America?

At first, America didn't really think that this was weird, he probably thought this was something normal friends did anyways, but the longer and longer Alfred and Arthur stayed like that, the more suspicious America got. When Alfred and Arthur pulled apart, he asked,

"What are you two doing?"

Arthur took half a millisecond to process what happened and pushed Alfred away, meanwhile Alfred decided to just smile.

"Oh, hey, America! Where ya been?" Alfred said.

"You git! How could you act so nonchalant about this? A small child just saw us…" Arthur began, angrily, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"Kissing?" Alfred suggested.

"Kissing?" America repeated.

"Yeah, it's something you do with someone you really like!" Alfred explained.

"But, you can't just do it with just _anybody_ you like, it _has_ to be somebody you really, really like," Arthur further explained, slightly panicking.

"Ohhhh! Okay! That makes sense!" America said, drawing out the 'oh'.

"Good, it is also something you _shouldn't_ do with someone else in the room," Arthur continued, glaring at Alfred, Alfred just shrugged.

"So you two really like each other!" America said, decoding the situation.

"Y-yes…" Arthur replied, blushing.

"Yeah! We've been date-" Alfred began, to promptly have Arthur cover his mouth with his hand.

"We've liked each other for a while now! That is what he was about to say!" Arthur said, trying to cover up Alfred's sentence.

Alfred didn't really like being restrained, so he made a move that wasn't immature at all. Something that people haven't been doing since they were five years old. He licked the inside of Arthur's hand. Arthur's hand snapped back, and Arthur gave Alfred a death glare while wiping his hand on Alfred's shirt.

"Is that something else people who really like each other do?" America asked in wonder.

"No, it's what GITS do," Arthur replied, continuing to glare at Alfred.

"Oh yeah! And can we pleaaasee go into the city before we go to the other house?" America practically begged.

"Sure! Lemme get my shoes on, then we can go!" Alfred said, and walked into his bedroom. Arthur followed, leaving America alone in the living room with the TV.

Once Alfred and Arthur entered his room, Arthur shut the door silently behind him, Alfred unaware of the look that Arthur was giving him. When Alfred had his shoes on and turned around to face him, he flinched on the inside, Alfred was used to this by now.

"Alfred, you can't show me any kind of affection in front of America anymore, alright?" Arthur asked, possibly threatening Alfred.

"Hey, I just wanna show that I love you, is that so wrong?" Alfred said, slight pouting.

"No… well… yes! And anyways, there's something even more important that you must know," Arthur began, Alfred nodding to signal Arthur should continue, then lowering his voice so even if America was standing right outside the door, he wouldn't be able to hear him, "You must _never_ let America know we are countries, _especially_ you. If he finds anything out, it could change the course of history, you could have been _completely_ Spanish! Or worse… French."

"Hey, at least if I were French, then I'd have decent cooking by world standards!" Alfred laughed off.

"If you were French I would have _hated_ you and we wouldn't be… You know!" Arthur silently exclaimed.

With that sentence, Alfred stopped laughing. "No! Then, me being a hero, I promise not to reveal our secret!"

"Keep it down you git!"

America nodded and opened the door to lead himself and Arthur out. When America saw them come into the living room, America immediately ran to Alfred, and not in a good way.

"The city box broke! I'm sorry!" America exclaimed as he hugged Alfred's leg.

Alfred looked to the TV. Static. Then he looked at the ground. Unplugged wires. America probably got curious to what all the wired did and unplugged a few. Alfred just shrugged and plugged some cables back in, and the TV worked. It was switched on some cartoon channel that was _way_ too loud.

"Ahh! It's too loud! It's scary!" America yelled over the noise and covered his ears.

"Turn that infernal racket down!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred rushed to the remote and rapidly pressed the volume down button on the remote all the way down to where he accidentally muted the TV.

Arthur would have went over to Alfred to start yelling at him hadn't America started run over to Alfred and thanked him repeatedly, then asked him if we could go out into the city. Obviously he agreed, anything to try to wipe the stare that Arthur was giving him off his face.

So they did exactly that.

They went out into the city, America almost as excited to see the buildings, but not quite. This time he asked fewer questions, but still seemed as intrigued as before.

One interesting thing that happened, was that when they went into Starbucks, the lady who was taking their orders had actually leaned over to Arthur and asked; "So is that your or the other guy's kid?". Arthur replied by walking behind Alfred, leaving him to deal with the question.

"Huh? Well, I guess that'd be his, but it's not really his kid, it's kinda like both of our little brother!" Alfred replied happily. On the other hand, the lady was left looking confused while Arthur, Alfred and America walked away with their stuff.

When it got to around 11 in the morning, they started to head back home and get ready for the road trip. Alfred prepared by taking a nap, trying to regain some of his lost sleep, America watched some cartoons, and Arthur was packing some clothes in his suitcases.

When it was time to leave, everything seemed fine at first. Alfred climbed in the driver's seat, Arthur sat in the passenger's seat, holding America. America seemed excited to see the car and get in it, but when it started moving, he started to get scared at the how the outside seemed to move but the inside didn't.

Arthur tried to calm him down and lull him to sleep with one of the lullabies he used to sing, but that backfired and Alfred started to feel drowsy, which luckily Arthur caught before it was too late. So Arthur instead tried rocking America to sleep, but that combined with the small pit holes that the car encountered just made America more upset. But somehow, eventually America did manage to fall asleep.

"Was I always like that?" Alfred asked when he knew America was asleep.

"Well," Arthur sighed, "you didn't like sudden movements so this is acceptable combined with the fact that he is in the new world, and not the only 'New World'."

"Uh huh…" Alfred said, then asked, "Hey, Arthur? If that's me, then why can't I remember what happened?"

"Well, I would guess since _this _you isn't in his natural home, I guess it doesn't really register in his mind, so you won't be able to remember all of this until you get back to the past," Arthur explained.

"Ohhh okay! How do you know this kinda stuff anyways?" America asked.

"I read."

That was the last said before they managed to see America's house through the trees. It was a tall, two-storied building with a balcony and a back porch(but you couldn't see that yet). It was accompanied with a small garage that could only fit one car and some boxes.

Alfred pulled up to the front of the garage and opened the glove box on Arthur's side. He pulled out this key chain, which he didn't use for keys, and pressed a button that made the garage door open up. He pulled in and closed the garage door behind him.

Alfred got out of the door and opened up the trunk to get some of Arthur's bags out, while Arthur himself gently woke up America and got out of the car.

"Where are we?" America asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"This is Alfred's other house, it's in the forest so it would be more like what you're used to," Arthur replied.

"How do you know about where I live?" America asked as he looked up at Arthur, catching Arthur off guard.

"I uh… I," Arthur began, but was soon saved when Alfred called for help when one of Arthur's bags got stuck.

~~~~~Time Skip to 6:00PM~~~~~

"Arthuur! I'm hungry!" America complained as he looked around to find Arthur in this newer and bigger home.

"I'm in the kitchen, I've already started on cooking dinner, it won't be long," Arthur replied. America followed the sound until he found the kitchen. Arthur was by the stove frying… something, and wearing an apron (where'd he get an apron?).

In a few minutes, Arthur called Alfred down to the kitchen to eat dinner, which of course Alfred hesitated when he saw what Arthur cooked. But just to please the others in the kitchens, he put on an act and pretended that he liked Arthur's food for once. That was surprisingly easy.

"Wow, Arthur! Your cooking tastes just like England's back at home!" America said. His eyes started to water a little.

"Oh! Are you Alright, America?" Arthur asked, extremely worried.

"It's just that… I miss England… and I miss home… But I'm glad I found you guys to take care of me! And besides… I should be used to England being gone by now… right?" America said in-between pre-cry gasps.

Just then Alfred left the room and went towards the living room general area, but Arthur's reaction was much more dramatic. He realized what being away from America had done to him… He felt a little bad for the young nation…

"Don't worry! I'm sure that England will come back and try to visit you as soon as possible! He just has work to do with some of his king and queen, probably! Yeah! Don't worry! And as long as you're around, we'll always take care of you!" Arthur said, trying to get America's spirits back up.

America managed to smile and wiped his eyes. Then he yawned.

"Let's get you to bed, maybe you'll have some good dreams about England," Arthur suggested as he picked up America. He walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom and tucked America in bed, and then Arthur went to go and find Alfred.

"Was I really gone for that long, when you were a child?" Arthur asked as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well, like I said before, I got used to it! And anyways, the times when you did come to see me, those were golden days in my mind! Don't worry about it!" Alfred said, putting him arm around Arthur and pulling him closer. "Besides, you're here now, so that makes up for it."

Alfred brought Arthur in even closed and started snuggling into him, and eventually Arthur leaned into it too. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on on the TV, and eventually he wasn't paying attention to anything and just fell asleep.

Alfred looked over at Arthur and grinned, it looks like it was the opposite of what he was used to as a kid, Arthur always being around and him falling asleep after Arthur. Alfred carried Arthur up the stairs bridal style and into the guest bedroom. There he lay Arthur next to America.

'It's like the past and present combined, huh?' Alfred thought to himself as he fell asleep next to them.

* * *

**Next time I pull something like this, kill me. I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING CRAP AT UPDATING! (;.;)**

**I promise I'll try to update on a more regular basis! Okay?**

**Anyways! Reviews are always appreciated, as well ideas for where the story could go! If I make a mistake, I would like it if you pointed it out to me, I'm not the most through-est of people... I think that about wraps up my author notes, I'll see you guys next time! Hopefully that won't be too far away...**


	5. Day 4 Part 1

Today, America woke up first. Alfred and Arthur were still asleep, though it was already around ten in the morning.

The first challenge America encountered while getting out of bed… was getting out of bed. He was buried in Arthur's embrace, as well as being hugged with one of Alfred's arm. The Arthur part was easy, but not Alfred's. It would have been easy considering America's strength, if Alfred wasn't America. It was like fighting fire was fire.

America eventually broke free, and he was hungry. He obviously didn't know how to cook, so he just had to scout around. That was a whole 15 minutes wasted, mostly due to the new hugeness of the house.

Next was bored and wanted to go outside. The doors and windows were locked, but that didn't stop America from managing to find a way out. He went through the door that lead to the garage and managed to find another key chain with a button that opened the garage door.

From there he went into the nearby forest and found some squirrels to play and make friends with, not in that order though. In the process of making friends and playing with squirrels, America went deeper into the forest and saw some other animals too. Most of them were friendly, but with the ones that weren't, let's just say America's misunderstanding of movements and hugs may or may not have knocked them unconscious.

America was in the woods for about half an hour before heading back to the house… and getting lost. But America didn't really seem to mind, he just kept playing around in the forest, and eventually found his way back to the house.

Meanwhile…

It was 10:13. Arthur woke up and he knew something was wrong. First of all, he was hugging air, and second of all, it was really sunny outside. He preferred not to be blinded when he woke up. It was just a preference. Arthur tried to calm down a little bit and got out of bed.

'America was just a child, so he couldn't have gotten too far, could he?' He thought to himself. 'Just a child with super-human strength that could break any of the doors in this house.'

Arthur really began to panic when he didn't hear anything besides Alfred's breathing. He quickly ran out the room and ran down the stairs to look in every room that he could, making enough noise to wake up Alfred.

"Hey, whatchya doin?" Alfred asked as he climbed down the stairs.

"America's missing! Again!" Arthur nearly cried as he ran to Alfred. "Did you not notice the lack of America when you woke up? Idiot! Why didn't you lock all the doors? Knowing you, you would have probably would have gone and explored the forest! Why didn't you ever learn?"

"Hey, hey… Don't worry! Knowing me," Alfred said, quoting the Brit, "I'll probably be just fine! Now let's get some breakfast! Want some?"

Arthur just shrugged off the offer and walked over to the window while Alfred toasted up some bread and put plates on the table.

"You sure you don't want some?" Alfred asked again after the table was all set up.

"I guess I should eat something," Arthur sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the table that Alfred was eating at though he didn't eat anything. He was too busy staring out the window.

"Arthur, he's gonna be okay, don't worry! Now, why dontchya have something to eat?" Alfred suggested, leaning over the table trying to get closer to Arthur and trying to comfort said man. Arthur just looked down at his plate still full of toast.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like eating right now," Arthur apologized. Wait, Arthur _apologized_? Alfred knew something was seriously wrong.

"Look, I don't want you to act all depressed and stuff so come on, we're going to go find America," Alfred said as he got up from the table and started to clean away some of the plates, but left the plate that still had toast on it. "You wanna shower first?"

"I guess…" Arthur replied half-heartedly. Alfred frowned at his behavior but let him be sulky anyways.

While Arthur was in the shower, Alfred unlocked the front door and went around the house for a quick look around the premises to see if America was just hanging around the house, but Alfred didn't find America nor did he want to keep looking. He _really_ didn't want to see Arthur reactions if both he and America were lost, so he went back in after about 10 minutes of looking.

"Alright, all done in there?" Alfred asked when he saw Arthur come down the stairs, already dressed in a dress shirt, beige sweater vest and matching pants. Arthur replied with a nod and Alfred went up to take a shower.

Arthur sat down on the couch, not watching TV, not reading a book, just sitting there, thinking.

'Well at least I know that nothing fatal or life changing could have happened to America, or Alfred would have had something happen to him… Wait, if something big happens to America… Then Alfred _would_ have had something happen to him!' Arthur thought in his head as he began to panic.

As soon as Alfred was out of the shower, changed and downstairs, Arthur dragged him out the door. "Come on, we're finding America."

I think we've had enough of those two, so let's get back to America.

When the house came into America's view, Alfred and Arthur had already left the house and had already been out for about ten minutes. America ran directly for the house and found that the front door was open, so he went in that way.

He found the kitchen, and found a plate of toast on the counter. But before he could settle the hunger in his stomach, he had to find a way to get up there, the counter was twice his size, but there wasn't much around.

America opened one of the cupboards and found a bunch of cans inside. He had an idea. He was going to build a staircase of cans. But, as it turns out, there weren't enough, even if he stood on his toes.

America got frustrated and knocked down the cans, denting some. He kept scouting around and found nothing but a few wooden planks in the corner (why does Alfred keep planks in his _house_?). Then an idea occurred to America. What if he built a see-saw, laying the planks over a sideways can, standing on one side, and then dropping something heavier on the other side?

America constructed the mechanism, then went to find something heavy to drop on the other side. He came back into the kitchen holding a pile of Arthur's books. He stood on one edge of the see-saw and threw the books on the other side for a test run. Success.

America managed to get to the height where he could just see over the top of the counter. America collected the books, and repeated the throwing, but while he was up in the air he grabbed the plate of toast. The lack of co-ordination that America had did result in a crash to the floor, but the plate didn't break and neither did any of America's bones, so he was fine.

America sat there on the floor, eating toast, then got bored and walked around in the living room until he settled down on the couch and fell asleep. He was woken up about half an hour later by the sound of a door slamming shut and sound of muffled cries.

"Shhh, don't worry, he's gonna come back, I know it! Hey, you're gonna flood my house if you keep doing that," said a voice. America peeked over the couch so that he could just see what was going on. Arthur was crying into Alfred's shoulder, both of the hugging each other.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if we never find him?" Arthur said in between sobs. On a side note, why are people always such downers when they're sad or crying? Side note over.

"Were you guys looking for me?" America asked, actually pretty worried about Arthur's state as he jumped off the couch and towards the two.

"I'm going mad, I'm starting to hear things…" Arthur muttered as he cried harder into Alfred shoulder which was already completely damp.

"No, I'm here, Arthur!" America called. Alfred noticed and pulled Arthur away from him.

"See, you're not crazy! America's right here!" Alfred said as he picked up America, not even noticing, or ignoring, the fact that America was covered in dirt.

"Are you okay?" America asked as he touched Arthur's face, causing Arthur to look up. As soon as Arthur saw America, he took him from Alfred's grasp and hugged him in a huge hug, much to America's discomfort.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, who cares? As long as you're here now, everything alright!" Arthur said as he got as close as humanly possible to America you could get with a hug.

"I was just out in the woods! I'm sorry I was gone for so long!" America explained, loosening Arthur's grip on him.

"Oh, you're all muddy, why don't we take a bath? Alfred has plans for later today," Arthur said once he got down from his high.

"It's gonna be awesome!" Alfred explained.

* * *

**Well I failed at trying to write two different time lines at the same time, didn't I? This chapter was kinda rushed because I wanted it to be out so that my beautiful viewers wouldn't get mad at me and murder me while I sleep, so it might have a few mistakes in it. I apologize and would appreciate it if you told me where I could fix this chapter up.**

**Reviews**** are always appreciated! As always! I'm redundant. Where would you like this story to go?**


	6. Day 4 Part 2

"It's gonna be awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What are we doing?" America asked as Arthur picked him up.

"You'll just have to see later! I'm gonna go get everything set up, see ya in a few!" Alfred said as he ran out of the door and into the garage.

"Meanwhile, shall we have a bath?" Arthur asked America. America looked down at himself, then nodded.

Once America and Arthur were out of the bath and changed, the kitchen had been cleaned up though it didn't seem like Alfred nor Arthur noticed the mess. They looked around to house to try to find Alfred, but to avail.

"Where could that wanker be?" Arthur muttered to himself.

"What does wanker mean?" America asked, looking up at Arthur.

"It means… uh…" Arthur said, not really willing to give a _little kid_ the definition of wanker.

"Hey! Where'd you guys go? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Alfred said as he suddenly appeared around a corner. Arthur quietly sighed in relief.

"We just got out of the shower, is everything set up?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah! Come on outside!" Alfred said as he led them into the back yard.

In the back yard there was a wooden picnic table with a white cloth trimmed with purple. A couple of yards away from the picnic table sat a picnic basket. You could only guess it was filled with food, because the top was closed.

"Ohh! I picnic! I love picnics!" America exclaimed. "England and I used to go on them all the time when he was around!"

Alfred remembered those times and smiled at his old memories. He quickly glanced over at Arthur who also seemed to be in nostalgia.

"H- hey... you guys? Why are you spacing out like that?" America asked after a while of nobody saying anything. Arthur was the first to react.

"Oh, nothing, just an old memory," Arthur happily replied. "Now, would you like something to eat?"

America nodded his head. It had actually been a few hours since he last ate.

"Alright, whaddya want? We got some PB and J sandwiches… Hm?" Alfred said as he looked over at America only to meet up with a face of confusion.

"P…B.. and… J?" America asked, cocking his head a couple of degrees with every letter.

"It's a slang term, for peanut butter and jelly," Arthur translated.

"Slang?" America asked, seriously confused.

"It's a way of saying things incorrectly just because it's easier and faster to say," Arthur explained, shooting a quick glare over at Alfred, only to receive a shrug and a face that said 'oh well'.

"So basically we got a ton of sandwiches and stuff. What kind do you like?" Alfred asked.

"Um… usually I like the fruit jam kind, do you have any of that?" America asked as he walked over to Alfred.

"Yeah! 'Course we do! What fruit?" Alfred asked. America replied with a shrug, so Alfred just handed him a grape jelly sandwich. America walked over to the picnic table, sat down and ate.

"Alright, you two are going to be fine alone, right? I'm going to go inside and make some food," Arthur said. You would have thought that Alfred would have protested, but he just gave a weak smile, meanwhile America was cheering.

A couple of minutes after Arthur left the two alone in the back yard, America broke the silence.

"Hey, Alfred?" America asked when he was done with his sandwich.

"Yeah, want another sandwich?" Alfred asked as he moved over to the basket that was now sitting on the table.

"Sure, but also," America began before taking a small bite of his new sandwich, "Are you a country?"

Alfred was seriously taken off guard by this question. "W- what would make you say that?"

"Well England told me when he first saw me that all countries had a special 'feel' to them, and there's a feel around you and Arthur that's different from the humans," America explained in between bites.

Alfred thought back and did remember something along those lines, then proceeded to think; 'damn, why am I so smart?'

"Well…. Uh… You see…" Alfred tried stalling, but Arthur was taking his sweet time cooking whatever he was cooking in there, so Alfred had to come up with a new strategy, avert the question. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

America look genuinely scared there for a moment, which made Alfred immediately regret saying that, but then America started laughing.

"That's a cool sounding line! What are those things England sometimes talks about…?" America said. "Plays? That sounds like something the bad guy would say! Of course if I were in one, I wouldn't be the bad guy. I'd be the hero!"

Both Alfred and America laughed at that, though America wasn't _quite_ sure why Alfred was laughing.

"So where are we anyways?" America asked once he calmed down.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not… hmm…" Alfred though it over a little. "Let's just say we're somewhere where you know!"

"Hey… Where are you and Arthur from?" America asked.

"Um…" Alfred said. America sure liked questions, didn't he? Especially questions which Alfred couldn't give an answer to. "I… for... get?"

"Oh, in the future does it not matter where people come from?" America asked, trying to make sense of what Alfred was saying.

"Y-yeah! It only matters what you do here and now!" Alfred said, going along with America.

The two ate a another sandwich in an uncomfortable silence though America still had more questions, it's just that he didn't want to immediately start attacking Alfred with a barrage of questions that he didn't always seem to have an answer to.

Luckily enough, Arthur came out of the house holding a few plates stacked on top of each other in one hand and a bigger plate full of what was probably meant to be fish and chips in the other.

"Yay! Fish and chips!" America said as Arthur set up the table.

"Alfred, could you go and get some silverware from the kitchen?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Sure, just a sec," Alfred said and walked over to the house.

Alfred was back soon enough with some knives and forks. He handed them out, sat down and stared at his food. He couldn't really see why or _how_ his younger self could enjoy this. It looked like a fish had painfully smashed into a pulp and the potatoes were fired by a blind man with no sense of time.

"Come on, Alfred! Eat up!" Arthur said to Alfred, completely oblivious to the face Alfred was giving him.

"Yeah, it's really yummy!" America said with a mouthful of chips.

"Now, now, don't eat with your mouth full," Arthur said as he turned to America. America nodded in response and swallowed.

Alfred gave one last look at his food before going for it. He stabbed a piece of what vaguely looked like fish and carefully took a bite of it. It tasted like… Well no words could really describe what it tasted like.

"What do you think Alfred?" America asked before he took another bite of his own food.

"Well…" Alfred started, trying to find a way to sugar coat his words, you know. Instead of just saying 'It sucks'.

"It's… Um… Eh…" Alfred said, trying to form a truthful sentence. I mean he wouldn't just lie in front of a little kid. "It's… It's nostalgic."

Arthur over heard this and was actually quite shocked. He had never had any one say anything good about his food before, _especially_ not from the American who loved to make fun of his food more than anybody else.

"R-really?" Arthur asked. Even though anything be it good or bad could be nostalgic, Arthur still took that as a compliment to his food.

"Well… I guess…?" Alfred said, shrugging. "Well it kinda is."

Arthur was so happy that he hugged Alfred right then and there. The only things that prevented him kissing Alfred too was a little voice in the back of his head reminding him that America was sitting right there.

"You lovable git!" Arthur exclaimed.

"H-hey, I'm all for the love and stuff, but don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" Alfred said, slightly blushing at the sudden affection.

"Oh, y-yes," Arthur said, regaining his composure.

"Anyways, we still haven't gotten to the best part of today!" Alfred said.

"Oh, there's something better than the food?" America asked.

* * *

***dies***

**_Get back up and write the rest of the damn story._**

**SHUT UP, VOICES! I'M DEAD.**

**_I'm sorry for her behavior, she has died multiple times earlier from turning into a diamond due to her putting so much pressure on herself._**

**I'm dead. Leave me alone.  
**

**_If you don't get back up all these people reading this will be dissapointed in you and hate you for the rest of your life_.**

**... ALRIGHT GUYS! And I'm back! So I am SUPER SUPER sorry for the late update. I am busy and the next chapter may not some out for another two weeks. Just wanted to let you guys know that this has a horrible update schedule.**


End file.
